Cylons
The Cylons are a robotic race and the primary antagonist of the fanfiction Battlestar Prometheus. The Cylons Where Created by Man The first Cylons where created by inhabitants of the 12 Colonies before the Mutant war as being something to help improve life in the colonies. However when the Mutant War began, the Colonial Military saw the potential use for the Cylons as weapons of war, and production increased as they where programmed to fight the Mutants. As Humans and Cylons fought side by side,t he Cylons began to change, become more self aware. At some point they rebelled against their human masters, some believe that they had come to see their Mutants and Humans being the same. Following the Cylon rebellion, the Humans and Mutants called a ceasefire, ending the Mutant War, but at the same time beginning the Cylon War. The Cylons where relentless, their attacks decimated whole cities, which lead to the necessity of the creation of the Battlestars. However the war did not end until the Cylons unexpectedly agreed to an Armistice, at which point they left the system to parts unknown. They Evolved During the 25 years the Cylons where absent, very little is known about their activities beyond the fact that they appear to have been experimenting with the possibility of creating human model Cylons. What is apparent is that they succeeded, and at least 24 years prior to their return to the 12 colonies had sent human Cylons to infiltrate the 12 colonies and gain intel. And while they did this, the Cylons plotted, getting ready for their return home to enact their revenge on their creators.. They Have a Plan 25 years after the end of the Cylon war, the Cylons returned to the 12 colonies, starting with the Armistice Station, they utilized their agents hidden throughout the colonies in order to gain access to the defense systems of the Colonial Fleet and catch their makers off guard. One of the Zeta models used her relationship with Doctor Robert Kelly in order to gain access to the Defense network, which in turn allowed the Cylons to hack Colonial vessels. The Cylons launched several nuclear weapons against the 12 Colonies, including Caprica. Human Model Cylons The Zeta that was with Dr. Kelly told him that there was 12 Cylon models including herself, however only the Zeta model has been introduced. List of Human Model Cylons and Their Appearances *Unit Zeta **This model appears to be modeled on Emma Frost. **A Zeta was involved in the attack on the Armistice Station by assauting the officer sent to represent the colonies. **A Zeta was involved in a relationship with Dr. Robert Kelly, and laid the groundwork for the Cylon attack on the colonies. The remaining models will be introduced as the story progresses. The Hybrid Not one of the 12 Human Cylon Models, the Hybrid is something mentioned by the Zeta that was involved with Dr. Kelly. What little is known about this is that it is likely a Human-Cylon child similar to Hera Agathon, not one of the Hybrids controlling the Cylon ships. Vessels Raiders The Cylon raiders where the fighters of the Cylon Fleet, they are typically sent to combat enemy fighters during space combat. Their only appearance so far has them in combat with a Viper Squadron and disabling it, possibly using a computer virus of some sort Basestar The most powerful vessels in the Cylon's arsenal, Basestars are where their main forces are launched from during combat. Basestars are also capable of launching both raiders and nuclear weapons, and serve much the same purpose as the Colonial Battlestar as both a battleship and a carrier. A Baseship has appeared twice so far, first by destroying the Armistice Station with a nuclear weapon and second during Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee and Sam "Cannonball" Guthrie's landing on Caprica where several Basestars where in orbit after destroying the Battlestars that where tasked with protecting the planet. Notes *While for the most part the Cylons where modeled on their counterparts in the re-imagined series, their use in the Mutant War was borrowed from the Sentinels in the comics. *Unlike their counterparts in the re-imagined series, the Human Cylons use the designations of the Greek Alphabet instead of numbers. *It is possible that the Human Cylons also have Mutant abilities. Category:Cylons Category:Robots